That's the Way Life Works
by vampirewings6
Summary: The Flock has been killed. Only Max and Fang are left. How will they handle life without the Flock? FAXNESS! Trying not to be to cliche. Give it a chance! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_This is my fifth fic, and I am really going to try to stick to this one. I've always given up on my other ones that aren't oneshots, and I feel horrible about it. I tried not to make this to cliche, and I hope it isn't. So please review, and enjoy. _

**That's the Way Life Works**

**Chapter One**

_Flashback: _

I walked through the warm carpeted hallways and felt at home, well, maybe because I finally was. My flock was finally happy, and that made me happy. I had always wanted to give them a proper home, and I finally had.

When I say proper, I guess I mean good. I wanted to give them a good home. Somewhere friendly to come home to after school, somewhere where you didn't have to worry about being bombarded by Erasers every minute of every day. And that was what they really deserved.

_Present Day:_

I wiped my bloody, sweaty forehead and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Fang asked quietly. I nodded and leaned against the curved stone wall. Fang sat down next to me and it was silent for a minute. It was usually quiet now that the Flock was gone.

If you're wondering what that means, and you probably are, then be in the mood for a depressing story.

A few months ago, were all living comfortably and happily with my mom. We were all in school, making friends, all that normal-life crap. On the first day of summer vacation, we were all lounging in the backyard when a huge pack of Erasers flew down and started attacking us. We could usually fend them off; but these Erasers seemed insanely strong and extremely willful. We fought to the death---literally. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were all killed. Fang I barely survived, with many injuries and scratches. We were healing for months in this little cave, which was a few miles outside of San Diego. Now we were fully recovered, but to emotionally scarred to go anywhere.

So here we were, barely ourselves and mourning. Sad, huh?

_Author's Note_

_I know it was short, but it's just kind of an introduction to the story. I also know that the whole flock dying is a cliche under the category of the flock dying/leaving and leaving Max and Fang alone "coincidentally", but it will all work out soon enough. Hoped you liked it, and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

_OK, second chapter! Thank's to all those good 'ol people who reviewed and added me to their Story Alert/Favorite Story/Favorite Author. You guys make me so happy! And to answer one particular reviewers question, yeah, Total died...don't really know how...just think something up yourself! Cause that stupid dog doesn't really matter...no offense to all the Total lovers out there! 3 _

**That's the Way Life Works**

**Chapter Two**

So, three days later and we're still in this freakin cave. Go figure!

I watched the bacon--yes, I did say bacon--sizzle over the open fire and sighed. Fang sat down across from me on the hard, dusty ground.

"We really should move on sometime." he said quietly. I nodded blankly.

"Still have to save the world..." I muttered.

"Yeah," he replied. It was always like this. Three sentence conversations, then one of us is too tired, or too depressed, or too lazy to talk any longer. Then we both go off and do something not-productive. Which, in this case, was Fang blogging. I rolled my eyes and took the bacon off the fire. I grabbed a few pieces and shoved them in my mouth. The greasy-goodness soothed my senses and I lay back and closed my eyes. I heard Fang taking huge bites of the bacon while simultaneously typing. I let my thoughts wander, which I often do, and they ran into thoughts about the Flock. My stomach tightened and I squeezed my fists over my eyes. I willed myself not to cry. I sat up straight and looked at Fang, my vision spotty from the pressure of my fists. He stopped typing and glanced at me.

"What?" he asked, a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth. I shook my head.

"Nothing..." His eyes moved slowly back to the computer screen. I slouched and stared out the mouth of the cave, breathing heavily. Finally I couldn't help it. A few tears escaped my eyes and burned the small cuts on my face. _No, no, no,_ I thought. This was what I had been trying to keep inside all this time. I hadn't shed one tear, well, any more than one, since they died. I had bottled it up inside. I had to be strong.

Now the tears were unstoppable. They ran down my face in pools, dropping onto my lap. Fang eventually heard me, and came over.

"Max?" he said quietly. "Are you okay?" I was to embarassed to answer. I couldn't even look at him. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. He took one look at my tear stained face and frowned. "I guess not..." I cried harder and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me. I sat there, sobbing. "Tell me." he said. My body shook as I wailed,

"I miss them so much!" My voice wavered as I cried and Fang relaxed his arms a bit.

"Me too," he whispered.

I sat there crying for what seemed like hours, and was to humiliated to stop. This should come back to bite me.

_Author's Note_

_OK, so that wasn't such a great ending...but I suck at those. Hope you liked, and I know it was short. But I don't like making my chapters TOO long, in case anyone would happen to get bored and stop reading. Please R&R! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have no excuse. Please forgive my terrible-ness and review for this chapter?! Oh, and just so you know, this book is set after MR2. Before MR3, so Ari isn't dead...not that he has anything to do with this chapter..._

**That's the Way Life Works**

**Chapter Three**

I rubbed my puffy eyes in privacy, as I had flew off to an abandoned cave to avoid Fang's concerned and poisonous stare.

My heart was thumping fervently and my skin was flushed. I leaned against one of the stone walls and inhaled deeply. How was I ever going to get over the embarassment? I had just sat in _Fang's arms_ for hours and bawled my eyes out. He'll think I'm such a baby.

But wait, why do I care so much about what Fang thinks? I shouldn't. It's not as I am infatuated with him or anything...

My wandering--and slightly embarassing--thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. My gaze wandered over to where a familiar face stood. Ari. He grinned menacingly and walked towards me.

"Hello, Maximum. Nice to see you again." he sneered.

"I would like to say the same about you, but lying isn't very ladylike." I shot back with as much venom as I could muster. His gleaming eyes turned their scorch upon me, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Looks like you haven't changed," he muttered.

"What do you want?" I asked acidly. He stepped closer, running his sharp finger along my jawline.

"You. I want to take you back to the...School." he said slowly. "For good. No escaping, no fighting. A peaceful agreement."

"If I've always said no before, what makes you think I'll say yes this time?" I inquired. He stared at me for an achingly long period of time before answering.

"The Flock is gone now." he said, releasing _that _weapon. His words burned me to the core. For a moment, I forgot to breathe. "They're gone, and it's just you and Fang. You can easily lose him, right? Or would you prefer to bring him with?" I glared.

"You took my Flock away, and you are not taking away Fang." I barked. Ari put his hands up in defense.

"Fine." he smirked. "We'll bring him with. But we have to have you, Max." I shook my head.

"I'll never go." He smug smile turned to a frown.

"Fine. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or a week from now. But you will come with me someday! You'll have to eventually." And with that, he turned on his heel and jumped off the edge of the cliff, snapping out his awkward wings and flying away.

_Author's Note_

_What did you think? Please share! I liked this chapter myself...I'll try to update soon, but ideas are welcome and needed!!! (Hint, hint!) _


End file.
